


Surprise?

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Adrien does an oopsie and Marinette is driven a little insane but in a good way.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a what-if stupid reveal fic. I like thinking about the dumbest ways they could find out.

Marinette was finally not only on time, but early to school. She reached the steps and someone came up behind her and covered her eyes, speaking before she screamed or elbowed them in the throat.

"Guess who!"  
"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?"  
"Uhhhh..."  
"Are you ok? Chat?"

Getting no response Marinette turned around to see-

"A-Adrien?!"  
"Surprise?"

Marinette stared at him, dumbfounded. How could she mistake two of her best friend's for each other?

"You can't tell anyone."

Wait... What?

"What do you mean? Tell anyone what?"  
"Uhhhhh..."

Did she really not put two and two together after that? Besides his lady, she knew Chat Noir best. Maybe that was why it was difficult. He acted so different between identities, but he thought he had been being more himself around her. At least his lady wouldn't kill him now.

"Wait a minute... Don't tell me... No! That can't be right! You're... Chat Noir?!"

Spoke too soon.

"Just kidding! Haha! Got you!"

He replied with the confidence of a child being caught red handed with their hand in the cookie jar and crumbs on their face.

"No way. It _is _you! I can't believe I didn't see it before! Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir. Adrien Agreste is a giant dork. I'm going to die. Wait... If Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir, then that means Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste. And that means... Oh my God. We're ridiculous. This is ridiculous. Someone pinch me because this is clearly a weird fever dream. It makes so much sense. I would never be on time for school. I just need to wake up now."  
"Hey, not to interrupt your freak out or anything, but maybe we could not talk about this in the middle of the street."  
"Oh my gosh yes! I'm sorry! It has to be a secret. You can trust me Cha- Adrien!"__

__Marinette turned to walk up the steps and ran into a light pole._ _

__"Are you alright Mari?"  
"Yup! Never been better!"  
"Ok, now you're kind of freaking _me_ out."  
"I'm all good! Let's go to class!"_ _

__Marinette marched to her seat with a disconcerting smile on her face, unnerving Alya who couldn't get any answers out of her. It wasn't until midway through their third class that her expression changed. She screamed, startling everyone._ _

__"Sorry! I thought I saw a spider!"_ _

__Soon after she asked to go to the bathroom._ _

__"Tikki! Adrien is Chat and Chat is Adrien."  
"That _is_ how that works." Tikki nodded sagely.  
"No! Chat is Adrien! I've kissed Chat! I've kissed Adrien! Chat comes to my room at night to eat croissants and play games or watch movies! Adrien has been over at my house at 1 am! And Chat is in love with me! And I'm in love with Adrien! And I've been rejecting him for him! And he's been rejecting me for me! What do I do! We weren't supposed to know each other's identities! And I can't even ask Master Fu anymore!"  
"It's up to you now, Marinette. What do you feel is right?"  
"Well... If I know... But... I'm not going to tell him yet. I'm going to see if this affects our partnership. I don't like keeping him in the dark, but this is about more than me. Ladybug cannot be compromised."  
"If you feel that's best I will support you. What will you do if it does affect your partnership?"  
"I'll tell him who I am. I better get back to class now."_ _

__School went by fairly normally for the rest of the day, though Marinette did avoid Adrien more than usual. When she got home she buried herself in designing, only stopping long enough to eat dinner. An hour after that she heard a knock on her balcony door. She should have known Chat would visit._ _

__"Hi Chat. What brings you here?"  
"I wanted to talk to you at school but you kind of disappeared."  
"Yeah... Sorry about that. It was just... A lot to process, you know?"  
"It is. I'm sorry too. If I had responded better you wouldn't have this responsibility."  
"It's ok! Really! And you can trust me to keep this a secret. I would never betray my best friends... Or best friend singular since you're the same person and all."  
"Ah, yeah. I talked with Plagg, and he said I could detransform if I wanted. Would that be ok or do you prefer Chat?"  
"Uhh... You can detransform if you want. Who's Plagg?"_ _

__Obviously she knew, but she had to pretend until she knew if she could tell him._ _

__"You'll see. Oh, do you have any cheese? Camembert is best, but any other kind will do."  
"Uh, yeah. Should I go get some?"_ _

__No wonder Adrien always smelled like that._ _

__"That would be great."_ _

__Marinette found various cheeses and made a platter for Plagg. Hopefully he liked Cheddar and Brie. When she got back to her trap door she could hear two voices bickering in a friendly tone. She stifled a giggle before opening the hatch. She remembered what happened when she first met Tikki and decided to mimic that. She put the tray down before she saw him, not that he wouldn't eat floor cheese, but he would probably prefer not to._ _

__"Ah! A bug! A mouse! A floating cat! A floating bug mouse cat!"  
"It's ok!" Adrien assured her. "This is Plagg. He gives me my powers."  
Plagg winked at her. "Nice to officially meet you."  
"You too." She shook his... Paw? Hand? "I assume the cheese is for you?"  
"Cheese?! Oh, and is there anywhere I can eat this in peace?"  
"In my closet, there's a lot of space."_ _

__Marinette took her turn to wink. He clearly wanted to see Tikki._ _

__"Thanks pigtails!"  
"Sorry. He's not very sociable."  
"That's ok."  
"So how are you feeling?"  
"About you being Chat Noir?"  
"Yeah. It must have been a shock."  
"It definitely was. I mean the only thing weirder would be me being Ladybug."  
Adrien laughed. "That's true. You're so clumsy."_ _

__Marinette could hear faint laughter from the closet followed by an 'ow'. She'd have to thank Tikki later._ _

__"I'm not that clumsy..."  
"It's ok Marinette. You make it work for you. It's actually kind of cute."_ _

__Shoot. She was blushing._ _

__“I guess it was a shock at first but now it kind of makes sense. All the disappearances, how you’re able to sneak out of your house, how you’re always defending Ladybug so personally, etc… Wait a minute! Ladybug?! That’s the girl you’ve had a crush on this whole time?!”  
“Yeah…”  
“Oh my God I thought it was Kagami.”  
“Huh? Oh, well, to be honest, I think her and I are better off as friends. Like we are.”  
“... Right.” Marinette was going to kill somebody.  
“I’m not looking forward to telling Ladybug I messed up. She’s pretty strict about the secret identity thing.”  
“Well then I’ll just keep not getting akumatized.”  
“That’s right, you haven’t been akumatized have you. You’re amazing Marinette.”  
“W-well, I mean you haven’t been either, right?”  
“I guess, but that’s different.”  
“How so?”  
“I don’t know. It just is.”  
“Well I think you’re pretty amazing, too.”  
“Oh, uh, thanks.” He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little. “I’d better get going. You’ve had a long day and it would probably be awkward of me to stay here since you know I’m me and I wouldn’t want to impose, not that I think you wouldn’t kick me out if you wanted me to leave, I mean not that you’d really _kick_ me out, you’re much nicer than that but you know your own boundaries so you can tell me and i shouldn’t assume I just figured you’d want some more time to process and-”  
“Adrien.”  
“Huh?”  
“You’re doing a me. I do get why you told Kagami I was cute while rambling though. I’ve never seen anyone else do it before. To think little old me makes the great Chat Noir nervous.”  
“Wha- You don’t make me nervous! Not that you don’t, I mean you-”  
“Adrien.”  
“What I mean to say is I’m comfortable around you.”  
“I’m comfortable around you, too. You can stay a bit longer if you’d like. There are plenty of croissants downstairs if you want some.”  
“You wouldn’t mind?”  
“Not in the slightest. Just because you’re you doesn’t change that Chat hangs out with me sometimes at night since we can’t hang out during the day and Chat is you so you hang out with me and visit me on my balcony and come to my room and eat croissants while I absolutely obliterate you at video games or- Oh my gosh I just remembered the time we took turn braiding each others hair!” She burst out laughing. “I’ve braided famous model Adrien Agreste’s fluffy mess of hair! I’m pretty sure I know several people who would have paid to see that.”  
“Really? How much money do you think we could make?”  
“You absolute dork. Get in here already and I’ll get the snacks.”  
“After you, _purr_ incess.”  
“Adrien Agreste, renowned model, runs across Paris in leather making cat puns. More at 8.” She giggled to herself as she descended the latter._ _

__Maybe later when it wasn’t so hilarious she’d take the time to blush that Adrien had repeatedly called her that stupid pet name, but for now, she was going to revel in the fact that her two best friends were her one best friend and crush him at Ultra Mech Strike III._ _


End file.
